The Goodnite Kiss, chap 1
by nv3e
Summary: The goodnite kiss that annabeth mentioned in The Lost Hero, but its only my first chapter. First fanfic, new here. Cookies for review. Will continue if i get 5 reviews. :D


It's a beautiful sunny day—even it's freezing outside the camp—so i'll try my best to forget my last nightmare about Queen Hera in a bird cage and whatsoever.

Camp Half-Blood is getting crowder and crowder. The Apollo campers is challenging the Ares campers for a three-point shoot. The snore sound echoing from the Hypnos camp. Nauseating-designer-perfume-smelled Aphrodite camp. Normal day for the Half-Blood Hill.

Okay, i have no idea why am i so exiting here. The winter break came early so maybe i could enjoy the air of battle. Catch the flag, maybe.

So i went to the green-glowing Hades cabin, trying to find Nico there but there's no sign of him. He told me that he would came to the camp at Monday, yesterday. Even thought i just got here by 3 am, still no sign of him. Probably that child is taking another shadow travel to Italy or whatever.

And Grover... i haven't met him since that night Juniper started to crying over her dress for kissing him good luck for his quest.

How about Annabeth? Still haven't met her since our last date. Okay, actually, she send me a photo. But guess what. It's not even a photo, it's the scanlation of her design of Olympus's Opera Hall. No photo of hers. Think of that. Maybe i'm a coward for saying this behind her back, but, who needs a scanlation of Olympus's Opera? So Annabeth.

Talking about Annabeth, she's just came out from her cabin, wearing only a sport bra and training pants. Her hair pulled on a high pony and she's sweating. It's 6 am and she looks like she's been in a kickboxing club when i was asleep. Gah.

I don't know about this but maybe she's smell the salty air and turn around and find me (i'm not saying that i smelt like salt water—no way) here and yelling with excitement (um, well, not really yelling actually). She's running to me, about to hug me but she stopped on the way.

She look over herself. "Well, sorry," then she's smiling. "You came! Don't you even told me? When did you come? I didn't see you at the campfire!"

I come over her, but she's go back, like trying to escape from me. "Three am. I went from Manhattan by Blackjack, so we figured it would be better if coming here at the midnight."

"Uh-huh. Of course."

"So... time for breakfast?"

She smiling. "You have to meet Chiron. Would you wait for me? I want to change first."

I shrugged, "Of course," and she dissapear into her cabin.

I waited in front of Athena cabin, and when Malcolm appeared from somewhere—probably behind that tree—he smirked and said, "Why don't you just go inside? There's no one inside, probably just annabeth," and dissapear into another tree.

After two dryad waved and winked at me, Annabeth came from her cabin. She wear her camp t-shirt and jeans, as usual. But for now, she didn't pulled back her hair. She let it loose through her back. Somehow i forgot about how beautiful she is. She is carrying a roll of papers that seems to be important. I hate that.

"Percy, sorry for waiting too long. But Chiron gave me this and he thought we can—"

I get her in my arm. "We can what?" and before i could lose my courage, i kissed her.

I could stay that way forever but, still, we need air for breathing. When we caught an air, i can see annabeth is blushing and smiling, and she said, "nothing," then she kissed me.

At the breakfast, Annabeth sit with me at Poseidon table. Since Clarisse lead the whole camp to eavesdropped at us last summer, no one cares about us again.

"So, one untill three childs came every night with their satyr and monster. Last night there's a minotaur who dragged a frightened little girl. Another child of Demeter has been claimed. For what you tell me such a thing?"

Annabeth frowned, looking at me as if i was a percy-headed fish.

"I only told you a little about this camp! But well, that's not important. This," she take over her papers from me, "is important."

"What the heck is that?" really, i hate my dyslexic. There's a huge picture, like a machine diagram, with lots of explanation. I found myself got a massive headache.

"It's your father's royal mansion, Seaweed Brain. You really are so sick."

"I am. So don't asking. Is it? What are you doing with his palace?"

She said it with a big proud, "rebuilt it."

Wow, that amazing, my father gonna get a new giant jacuzzi (it's drawn in the paper), et cetera, et cetera. But even he always help me and makes the sea beautiful just for me and annabeth, i still have no interest on it.

"Hey, that's so lame. How about a normal afternoon in... central park? I think we could miss the lessons for a day," i told her, my hand ran over her hips.

She slapped my hand. "This is your first day! And this is my second huge project after Mount Olympus, you Seaweed Brain!"

I sighed. Annabeth's second huge project. "Sorry. I've been waiting for this time. You know... school's suck, and i need a vacation."

"Oh, Percy...,"

"S'kay. Well, let's see... um... hey, what the heck is that? Three spa rooms just for amphitrite?". I don't really care about that but i pretend-like-i-care.

"Percy..."

"Mm-hmm... Man! It's the underwater basketball field, isn't it? That is so cool! You're amazing, Annabeth!"

Somehow Annabeth managed to grab my shoulder. "Percy! Just... listen me."

I turn myself, facing her. "Umm, ya?"

She fold the paper. "Hey. If you really need a day off, let's just go. To... to wherever you want."

I felt kinda sorry for her. She must be really love her job. "Are you sure?"

She planted a kiss on my cheek. "Of course!"

Really, she's an amazing girl. But hey, i deserved this! Last month i have to went home by my own feet, walking and brought my luch from home for a week just to save my money, and finally i can gave Annabeth surprise to her home, and we had a great date at some great sushi restaurant. Only one day. Yeah, we rarely can meet each other, since she went to a all-girls boarding school.

I think about a great place for a date. At first i think about Central Park at Manhattan, but well, isn't there any better place?

Some place with ah-mazing architectures scene, that Annabeth would love to?

The first place i thought was the Athena's Temple. But no, no... let's checked another place. Paris? Well, it's too far! Don't you think about Blackjack?

Oh man, i'm horrible on this.

When we arrived at the lake, Annabeth whistled. "Where we would go, Percy? Did you say Central Park then?"

"Mm, somewhere... interesting?" I smiled.

"Then where would you go?"

_Blackjack! Hey, Blackjack! Don't you want sugar?_

"Eh..."

_Heya, Boss! Whassup? Another date?_

"Blackjack!" said Annabeth, looking over the sky.

He landed next to me. "Shut up. Hey..." _Would you accompany us to go to... _I told him my destination.

_Okay! Must i call Porkpie for Annabeth?_

"Umm, you dont have to. I want to, well..."

_Ahh, i know, i know. Only one perfect afternoon for you two, Boss?_

"Blackjack!"

Annabeth staring at me as i'm a dork. Sadly, i am.

I smiled nervously to her. "Umm, let's get to Blackjack?"

"You first," she said.

I forgot that she dont really like the idea, travelling with Blackjack. Well, i might doing this by shadow travelling, i don't think she would like it too. So i get to Blackjack, with Annabeth behind me.

_Hold on, Boss! WHEEEEEEE!_


End file.
